


Waiting

by ThatEsqCrush



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Finger Sucking, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush
Summary: Don't keep Rafael waiting; he doesn't like it.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Waiting

The stubble from Rafael’s five o clock shadow tickled your ear and you bit your lip in an attempt to suppress a moan as he sucked on the hollow of your neck.

Large, prominent hands cupped your breasts from behind, tweaking and tugging at your nipples. The only clothing you wore was your skirt, which was bunched up around your waist. Your ruined panties were by your ankles.

You ground yourself against Rafael, feeling his erection on the small of your back. “Eres cochina,” Rafael growled in your ear.

“You’ve been a naughty kitten,” Rafael continued. The deep timbre of his voice caused you to shudder under his touch.

“Have I?” You sighed as you questioned him. One single hand traveled down the middle of your breasts down your abdomen and rested just above your mons pubis.

Your pulse was pounding in your ear, your body was flush pink with desire and anticipation. His hand finally made its way to between your thighs and encouraged your thighs to part. Rafael traced his fingers through your folds.

“You’re such a cock tease Y/N. Do you know that? In that tight little skirt, flaunting your shit all over my office and at the precinct. Me vuelves loco.“

As Rafael continued to tease your folds with one hand, his other hand wrapped around your neck and he gently squeezed. A thick finger slid into you easily. You were already soaking wet. “Estas tan mojado,” Rafael noted as he languidly stroked you from the inside out.

“Because of you,” you panted. “It’s all for you. All of it.”

“You still have to be punished. Teasing me like that. Can you imagine ? Me in court, trying to cross examine you when all I ever wanted to do was bend you over and fuck you? Maybe I should fuck you in open court for everyone to see. Would you like that? Everyone could see what a dirty little slut you are taking my cock good and deep?” Rafael’s finger pumped faster and you whined against him, your head resting on his shoulder.

“Yes,” you moaned. “Oh fuck.”

Rafael slipped his finger out and unwrapped his hand from your neck. You whined again at the loss. Rafael sucked his finger clean and sat on the couch. He pulled you down and positioned you so you were over his lap.

“Your ass is incredible Y/N,” Rafael complimented as he ran his hand over the curve of your ass. He grabbed a large chunk of your flesh hard before he delivered a smack to your ass.

Your breath is hard and shaky as two more smacks followed. “Oh isn’t that lovely,” Rafael murmured as he admired your reddened skin. The tip of his finger outlined his hand print.

Rafael’s fingers ghosted your center once more and he slipped two fingers inside. “I’m going to get you good and ready for my cock amorcita.”

You cried out as Rafael scissored his fingers, the stretch was a delicious burn. “Yes,” you half hissed and half sobbed. You were desperate for more and you pushed back against his hand, needy.

Rafael slipped his fingers out and spanked your ass once more. “Not yet.” You gasped once more, your eyes squeezing shut.

Rafael again worked you closer and closer to the precipice. A third finger joined, stretching you. Rafael’s fingers were coated in your arousal, the sounds of wet filled the otherwise quiet room. “I’m going to cum,” you groaned, the coil in your belly about to snap.

Your walls fluttered around Rafael’s fingers. You gasped and moaned Rafael’s name as you came hard. “That’s right cariño, come for me,” Rafael encouraged you.

***

You shot out of sleep, gasping hard. You pushed your hair out of your face. “Y/N! You okay?”

You blinked rapidly and looked around. It dawned on you that you were in the break room. Slowly your gaze fell upon your partner Amanda. Concern was etched on her face.

“Um - yes. I had a bad dream,” you lied, smoothing your hair. “How long was I out for?”

“Thirty minutes? We have a lead on witness but first we have to stop at Barba’s and get a warrant.”

You nodded, swinging your legs over the edge of the bed. “Sure. Okay.”

“Maybe fix yourself up first. You look like shit. Must’ve been some bad dream.”

“Did I say anything?” you asked. “While I was asleep?” Your face was hot and you were sure it was a deep vermilion. No one knew about your crush on the Cuban Manhattan ADA. 

“Nope,” Amanda replied, her eyes narrowing.

You nodded, relieved. “I’ll meet you at the elevator.”

Amanda left the break room, the door shutting with a quiet click. You walked down the hall towards the lockers and grabbed your purse. Digging around you found your makeup bag. You dotted some concealer under your eyes and applied a quick smear of lip balm.

You adjusted the waistband of your pants and adjusted your badge. You momentarily paused at the cot you were asleep on. You hummed in appreciation.

“Come on, Y/N,” Amanda called out, poking her head back in. “Barba’s waiting.” She paused before continuing. “For you to come.”

You were certain the color on your face had drained. You hurried behind her. “What did you just say?”


End file.
